Mobile databases today enable multiple mobile devices to download information from a central database, and access this information when the mobile devices are off-line, i.e., the mobile devices cannot access the central database. However, the off-line mobile devices cannot modify the downloaded information, such as edit existing logs or create new logs because such modification increases the chances that the central database will not be able to correctly synchronize the newly modified information, once the multiple mobile devices come online.